Survival Of The Fitest Part 1
by mjalightning
Summary: If I summerize I'll end up ruining it. Trust me it's good.


Author: Mike A. (Mjalightning)

Rating: T

Category: Action

Season: Stargate Atlantis season 4

May include spoilers

Featured character(s) John Sheppard, Teyla, Ronan Dex, and Rodney McKay

Summary: If I summarize I'll end up ruining the story. Trust me it's good! Bare with me on the grammar and format.

Feedback would be much appreciated  Including **Criticism lots and lots of criticism **and compliments(when earned). This is my first so really let me have it!! Seriously I'm tough I can handle it.

**Survial Of The Fittest Part 1**

McKay! I need weapons back online!

You want to repair 10,000 year old ancient technology?!! Be my guest!

Just repair it! I can't hold off these wraith darts for long!

Ten wraith darts were tailing the puddle jumper above a ice barren planet letting loose a barrage of lasers while Col John Shepherd was struggling to evasively hold his own. At the same time Rodney connected to the ship through his tablet pc desperately trying to keep key systems online.

Rodney yelled Sheppard the damage has been done the last shot that hit us overloaded the circuit conduit controlling weapons fire. You are only able to fire one more drone!

Another laser hit the puddle jumper.

I'm losing altitude yelled Sheppard.

The puddle jumper began rapid ally descending from the sky towards the ice barren landscape.

Ronan yelled who the hell gave us the Intel that this planet had an abandon outpost with a ZPM.

I'm diverting full power to the shields said Rodney

I know we are cut off from the gate but Is there no place where we can land? Suggested Telya

That's it! said Rodney

Sheppard check the HUD(heads up display) scan the area for a spot with water beneath the ice.

Another shot hit the puddle jumper.

Sheppard replied I think I know where you are going with this. There is one just ahead.

Rodney responded you are going to have to time it just right.

The puddle jumper went into a nose dive while the wraith darts broke off attack formation and left the scene.

Hold on to something! Yelled out Sheppard

Seconds before the puddle jumper crashed into the ice. Sheppard had fired a drone into the ice exploding on impact making path into the water which would not have been accessible due to the thick layer of ice that had covered it. The darts were non the wiser and believed that the puddle jumper exploded when hitting the ice.

The puddle jumper dove into the water diving several feet before Sheppard was able to gain control again.

Sheppard peered in back of him and asked Is everyone alright?

A little shaken up but fine replied Rodney.

Everyone else nodded their head implying that they were fine.

Suddenly the puddle jumpers hud displayed and detected a faint energy signature straight ahead. A yellow dot appeared on the screen and started blinking.

Sheppard responded I'm going to check it out.

Do you think that is wise replied Teyla?

Well we have two choices said Ronan We stay here and continue floating

Rodney interrupted and corrected him and said we aren't technically floating we are submerged underwater.

Ronan grunted and continued, or two we can check out the energy signature. Besides if we resurface now we could get shot down by darts. The Wraith never before have had any underwater vessel. I say check out the faint energy signature we have nothing to lose.

Ronan has a point said Telya.

Rodney replied Sheppard it could be an underwater ancient outpost the one the Intel said had a ZPM.

Who gave us this Intel? Asked Ronen

Sheppard hesitated and replied Luscious did.

You can't be serious! agitatedly responded Ronen I swear the next time I get my hands on him!

Sheppard proceed ahead and piloted the jumper towards the energy signature.

When the object came into view McKay and Sheppard were stunned they couldn't believe their eyes.

That's not what I think it is?!? said Sheppard Is it?!?

It can't be! responded McKay

What the hell is that thing! replied Ronan

It's like no Wraith ship I've seen !said Telya

Not even close… its Gould answered Rodney A sunken Gould mother ship….

To be continued...

Feedback and Comments would be great really let me have it!


End file.
